TRP: Goro and Larkin (Best Man)
Day 375, the boarded pirate ship Larkin left the captain's quarter in a mood. All she'd wanted was some more money outta this and what she'd gotten was disrespect and splinters in her face. In fact, there was a slight stinging under her eye and when she touched the spot, she winced. Fucking fantastic. She squinted against the light out on deck, trying to spot someone to help her dig the splinter out. There was Raef over by the hole they'd blasted into the deck, and Larkin started towards him when she spotted Goro lurking around at the railing. Something was up, Larkin could tell just by the way he slouched. Wasn't facing the deck either. She walked over to stand beside him and nudged him with her shoulder. "And what're you making that face at?" She asked. LINA Goro had been deep in thought, staring at the water, and he squinted at her in confusion. "What face?" JEN Larkin leaned back as if to get a better look, then pointed. "That face. That's not a 'I just rescued my brother from pirates'- face." LINA "It's not?" Goro touched his face, like he could feel out what she was talking about. "Didn't know there was a set face for that kinda situation." JEN "I mean, if there is it's not this. This is more like... " She made a vague hand gesture, "'came back from war and still smelling blood' kinda face." LINA "Oh." Goro grimaced. "I... yeah, I--" He turned abruptly toward the railing again, looking at the water. Kinda hurt too much to try and form words about it. JEN Larkin rested an elbow on the railing and leaned forward so she could see his face. "Jasmilia?" LINA Goro mumbled incoherently and rested his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and straightened up. "Thanks for... saying all that shit you said, back in the galley." He gestured vaguely. "I just... didn't know what to tell him. Caught me off guard. What kinda kid still defends his mother after she does that?" JEN "Yeah. Fucked up." Larkin glanced out over the waves but there was nothing to catch her eye. She shrugged. "Y'know maybe it's, uh... what do you call it. When people lie to themselves so much they start believing it because they can't stand the truth." LINA Goro made a face. "Is there a name for that? I always tried to do that shit, but I was never much good at it. Must be nice." JEN "Probably doesn't work if you want it to." LINA "Sounds like the system's broke." He spat over the railing. He glanced at Larkin, really focusing on her for the first time. "What's up with your eye?" JEN "Eh." She touched the spot and winced again. "That woman. Blew up a wardrobe in my face. Is it bad?" LINA "Wait, what?" He straightened up and leaned in for a better look. "Who?" JEN "The one who tried to backstab those pirates. Y'know. Who came out of the hold earlier." LINA "Oh." Goro scowled. "The fuck she blowing up shit in people's faces for? I thought she was trying to help us." JEN "Yeah..." Larkin prodded her cheek again. "She kinda thought she did." LINA "Eh?" Goro blinked a few times, then closed his eyes and shook it off. Whatever. He brushed his thumb over the inflamed spot on Larkin's face and whispered a prayer, making her body push the splinter out and mend itself. He opened his eyes. "Better?" JEN Larkin gave him a thumbs up. LINA Goro leaned his elbows on the railing again. "What do think of him? Bakir." JEN "Well, he... " Larkin paused and thought for a moment. "He's a kid. I mean, obviously, but... he's got some growing up to do still. He's not gonna defend her forever." LINA "Hopefully fucking not." Goro scratched the side of his head. "Weird that me and Theo see right through her shit, but he's stuck on it. Maybe just 'cause she had him for longer." He cringed, shoulders bunching up. It caused him literal pain to think about it. Fucking sucked. JEN Larkin hummed in agreement. She was watching the waves again, looking for the occasional fish surfacing. There probably was no easy explanation for why Bakir still clung to the idea that Jasmilia was a mother. Maybe he needed that to not feel entirely lost. Maybe he would change his mind now that he had some of his family back. "What're we gonna do with him now?" Larkin asked. She'd kinda assumed he'd just move into the castle but it occurred to her that Bakir might have different ideas. Being almost an adult and such. LINA Goro shrugged. "He's got a warm bed waiting for him at the castle. Might need some time to think about it, though. He probably wants to go home to Moorland, but..." He shook his head. Depressing. JEN "No one's waiting for him there," Larkin said. "Maybe we... just shouldn't tell him where she is." LINA "I ain't gonna keep shit from him. I want him to trust me." JEN Larkin just shrugged. LINA Goro shrugged back. "Hey. He anything like your dad? Y'know, the... not-so-murdery Basha." JEN Larkin stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe. Who knows." She tilted her head. "Pa's been a pirate, you know. He's killed people." LINA "Just wondering. Just trying to figure out the family. Most of us--yeah, I'll fucking admit it, I'm half Basha--" He made a face again. "Most of us are vicious motherfuckers, y'know? But not Bakir. Kid's soft as the squishy middle in a loaf of Amari's bread." JEN "Maybe that's his dad. Y'know. Guy looked kinda like a loaf." LINA "Rest in peace," Goro muttered. He took a step back from the railing and kicked it so hard the wood splintered. God, he fucking hated that lady. JEN "Ah, shit." Larkin grimaced. "Guess we gotta tell him about that, too." LINA "I did," Goro said flatly. He stared at the waves like he was reading something fascinating written on them. JEN "Oh. How'd he take it?" LINA "Too hard to tell through a Sending. Not great, I imagine." JEN Larkin nodded. "I wonder if they ever buried him." She tiled her head at Goro. "Do they do that? In the swamp? Maybe Bakir would like to visit his grave." LINA "Uh. I dunno. Dunno what happened to his body." He scowled up at the sky. "Oughta be some memento or something back at the manor, though. Something Bakir could keep." More than Goro had of his own dad. As far as he knew. He suddenly wondered if Jasmilia had kept anything of Luka's. His stomach lurched, and he grabbed the railing for support. JEN "Hey, you alright?" Larkin frowned and put a hand to Goro's shoulder. LINA "Nah. Nah. I mean, yeah. I'll live, right?" JEN "Well, you tell me," she said. LINA "Yeah. Yup. With any luck, I'll live." He gave her a somewhat sickly grin. JEN Larkin sighed and patted his back before letting go. "Maybe we should do that. Take him to Moorland, I mean, so he can make his peace." LINA "Yeah. Probably not a bad idea." Goro propped his elbow on the railing and chewed his bracelet. He glanced at Larkin out of the corner of his eye. He wondered when he oughta tell her about the Aziz thing. JEN Larkin had nothing else to say here so she just shifted a little closer until their shoulders met, elbows on the railing same as Goro. LINA Goro thought of something else he'd been wanting to her--less nerve-wracking than the Aziz thing. He spat his bracelet out, thinking it'd probably sound nicer if he wasn't asking with his mouth full. "Um, you wanna be my best man? At my wedding?" JEN Larkin tilted her head at that, then fixed on him. Didn't say anything for a second, because fuck, what kinda words would even be enough for that? She bit her lip to keep from grinning, then opened her mouth to finally say something but only a squeal came out. She quickly grabbed Goro in a hug and buried her face in his shoulder to keep from making more embarrassing sounds. LINA Goro was startled at first, but he recovered quick, putting his arms around her and grinning. "Psh. Guess that's a fuckin' yes?" JEN "Fuck yeah that's a fucking yes." LINA Goro grinned even wider and rocked them back and forth. "Good. Good. Love you." JEN "Love you, too. Ah!" She felt another squeal coming on and instead yelled into Goro's shirt until she was laughing. Ah, fuck. What a good fucking day. Really oughta thank Mask tonight. LINA Goro snickered and squeezed her tight. "Uh, I don't even know what a best man does. Maybe it's like a bodyguard, or something?" JEN "I'm gonna stand there and make sure you're not gonna bail. Or faint." LINA "Bail? I'd never fucking bail." He reconsidered for a second. "Well. I mean, I'd never bail outta getting married. Doing it in front of everyone, maybe. Guess you got a point." JEN "Hah." Larkin detached herself from him so she could bump a fist into his shoulder. "But hey, don't you fucking dare get married without me. If your feet get cold." LINA "Alright, so--I got it. Here's the best man's job. You keep me from bailing, but if I do, you help me figure out how to elope. Then you get to come along. Yeah?" JEN "Sounds good to me." LINA "Alright. The fainting, can't help you. Give you smelling salts, or some shit. I ain't never fainted just 'cause I was nervous, though. Only from blood loss." JEN "Man." Larkin grimaced, then put on a wry smile. "Let's not do that at your wedding, alright? Don't have to seal it with blood." LINA "Yeah, yeah, nah. Hopefully not." Goro snorted. "Our crew don't seem to have the best track record with weddings where no one gets hurt, though." JEN Fucking true. And not through any fault of their own, either. "Guess you gotta marry in a bunker or something, or... hey, I bet I could talk Finch into using the Redbirds for bodyguards." LINA Goro grimaced. "I don't want a buncha people I don't know there. Even if they're just there doing security." JEN Larkin shrugged. "Yeah. Fair I guess." LINA Goro turned toward the railing again and rested his elbows on it. "Hey, so, I gotta tell you something that's gonna make you wanna kill me." JEN Larkin's smile dropped. She didn't even go through the effort of considering all the possibilities. Goro was about to tell her anyway. She assumed the same position as before, leaning sideways against the railing, and raised her eyebrows at Goro. LINA "I mean, as far as the shit I've done goes, I'd say it's somewhere in between making a deal with Diva and sleeping with Morgan Wyn." Just so she could manage her expectations. JEN "That's a high fucking bar, Goro. LINA "Look, I'm just saying, it's probably not the worst thing I ever did. But yeah. Anyway. I signed a contract with a demon." He hunched forward, looking intently at the water, brow furrowed. He wondered if he should've brought this up before the wedding stuff, actually. JEN Larkin blinked. This had to be the worst joke she'd ever heard. Problem was, Larkin didn't think he was joking. She put a hand over her mouth as she inhaled deeply, rubbed her face, then lowered the hand to tap on the wood of the railing. "Goro," she said slowly. "If you're fucking with me I swear I am gonna kill you." LINA Goro put his face in his hands and whimpered a little, shaking his head. "It's a good contract. Mishka looked at it. He says I did a good job." JEN "Oh my fucking god." Larkin covered her face as well, shaking her head same as Goro did. "Why, dude. Fucking why." LINA "'Cause. I needed that scroll translated, to see if it could help Hansel." Goro swallowed. "He's going to protect us. The demon. He let me write a list of everyone I want him to protect, and he said I can even add to it later. And I'm gonna help his warlock get this artifact they need." JEN "I remember another demon who let you make a list," Larkin muttered. "Why the fuck would you trust them?" LINA Goro shrugged. He kept his face covered. JEN "You have any idea what kinda artifact that is? What they're gonna do with it?" Fucking demons probably weren't looking for a nice teapot. LINA He started chewing his thumbnail. "Uh huh. You're not gonna like it." JEN Larkin closed her eyes behind her hands, bracing herself. "Hit me." LINA "It's something that's gonna help him cross over into our world. So he can be with the guy he loves." JEN "Uh. That's it?" Didn't sound too bad. They were talking about a demon, though. "Or is that just what he told you." LINA "That's just what he told me. Morgan thinks he wants to run the world." JEN "Fantastic." She rubbed her face again, then rested her hands on the railing and looked out over the waves. "And that's, like, cool with you? Help a demon take over the world?" Larkin stopped before she could lapse into a biting rant. Wouldn't make a difference, just make Goro close up. LINA Goro shook his head, then shrugged. He chewed more fiercely on his nail. "If he's good at it." JEN Larkin scoffed. LINA "I'm... friends, with the warlock," Goro admitted. "His name's Sam." JEN "Sam." Larkin frowned. "Sam what?" LINA "Obsidia. He's from Skyport." JEN "Well, fuck me, I know that guy." LINA "Motherfucker," Goro said, wonderingly. "He sure fucking gets around. The hell." JEN "Azriel and I hired him to do a job for the Redbirds," she said. "But then he claimed he had personal stuff to do. Guess that is that." LINA Goro snorted. "Well, he's contractually obligated to protect you now, to the best of his ability." JEN Larkin shook her head. Not very funny. "I can't believe you did it again." LINA Goro chewed on his bracelet and used the other hand to shield his face. "I know. 'M sorry." JEN "Guess there's nothing we can do now, anyway," she said flatly. "'cept wait until whatever loophole that contract has to fuck us over." LINA "Maybe... maybe they don't wanna fuck us over, though." JEN "Hey..." Larkin gave Goro a side glance and half of a grin. "Since when's your cup half full?" LINA Goro shrugged. "Got a family now. Got a whole bunch of people who don't wanna fuck me over. Feels... more real, I guess." JEN "Hm." Even more of a reason to not go around making deals with fucking demons. She'd already driven that point home, though, so she didn't say it. "Guess if we can kill one of 'em..." LINA Goro frowned at the water. "Yeah. I mean. I... I don't want it to come to that, but... s'probably a way." JEN "You know anything else about him? The demon?" LINA "Uh. Kinda. Well, I met him. In a dream. A few times." Goro bit harder on the bracelet. "He's Diva's... uncle," he said through gritted teeth. JEN Larkin snapped her head around. "What? He's what?" LINA "Um." Still chewing. "His brother. Made Diva." JEN Larkin reached for his wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. "You're fucking with me." LINA "Nuh." Goro yanked his arm away from her and turned so it was out of her reach, but he didn't start chewing the bracelet again. "'S true. He's Pride. His brother, Lust, made Diva. Gluttony." JEN "Uuugh." Larkin dragged her hands down her face, moaning. No fucking words for that. Just noise. LINA "He hated her," Goro said quietly. "He hates his brother. Lust keeps... making children. More Divas." He squeezed his eyes closed and shuddered. "Pride's gonna kill him. Or Sam is, whatever. I wanna be on their side." JEN "So... he's just the lesser evil." Larkin twisted her mouth in a scowl. The lesser evil could still be pretty fucking bad. "God, Goro..." She turned silent for a moment, then sighed. "When's it gonna end?" LINA Goro ducked his head and crossed his arms. Then he started to lift one hand to his mouth--out of habit, to bite something, be it a nail or a knuckle or the bracelet--and stopped, realizing nothing short of cramming his whole hand in and biting it off would feel satisfying. Or... clawing at himself, or ripping at his hair, or... He turned and walked away, no destination in mind, just away. He hunched over, hugging his arm tight to his chest. JEN Larkin stared after him, puzzled, until she realized he wasn't gonna stop. "Hey. The fuck, man, wait." She hurried after him, caught up and raised a hand to his shoulder. LINA "Why," he yelled, bringing an arm up to hide his face. JEN "Why? Why you running away from me?" LINA "I dunno." He really wasn't sure where he was going. JEN "Hey." She swatted his arm, trying to get him to show his face. "It's fine, alright? It's gonna be fucking fine." LINA Goro ducked out of the way of the swat, turning away from her again. "I don't know when it's gonna fucking end, Larkin! You think I like being this way? I'm trying my fucking best, okay?" Wouldn't blame her or anyone else for not buying that, though. JEN "Yeah. Alright, yeah." Larkin took her hand off his shoulder but let it hover withing reach. "Look, man, I'm not fucking blaming you for the shit that keeps happening. It's, uh... " She grimaced. "Yeah, making another deal with another one of those things is fucked up but if it's... gonna keep 'em from fucking multiplying. Y'know. Might be worth it. I get it." LINA "'Kay." Goro stayed curled in on himself. Felt like he had to be careful, or that urge to claw at himself and yank on his hair was gonna come back. Like it was lurking right around the corner, and if he peeked it was gonna jump him. JEN Man. What a fucking mess. They'd had that great moment, just now, but of course shit kept getting in their way of happiness. Goro wasn't buying what she'd said and Larkin doubted she could find anything better. Ah, shit. What would Hansel do to make him feel better? Pry his arms apart and squish him. Yeah. Not that Larkin could do either of those things but eh, a hug was better than nothing. She laid her hand on Goro's shoulder again to see if he'd flinch, than wrapped her arms around him. LINA Goro pried his own arms away from his chest and threw them around Larkin. He squeezed her tight, hunching over to shove his face into her shoulder. JEN "Oh, oof. Hey." Larkin patted his back. Alright, this was... better, probably. LINA Goro sniffed. "Too tight?" He made himself let up a little. JEN "Nah." More patting. "Go nuts." LINA He squeezed her again, and was quiet for a moment. "Sorry," he said quietly, muffled by her shoulder. JEN "Hm hmm." She didn't say it was alright again. He'd not buy it anyway. "Hey... y'know, for next time... hit me up first. Yeah?" LINA He nodded. "I... I was gonna. But..." I knew you'd tell me not to do it. Sure fucking made it sound like he'd known exactly what he was doing, not a victim of his own whims. God. He shook his head and groaned. JEN "Maybe I should kick your ass for it. Make you fucking remember next time." LINA "'Kay." JEN Larkin snorted and pinched the back of Goro's neck. LINA "I deserve worse than that," he mumbled, but nuzzled against her shoulder. JEN "You sure do, buddy." LINA He grumbled. JEN Larkin squeezed again, thinking about releasing Goro, but decided to keep holding on a bit longer. "Hey, so..." she said after a moment. "Are you gonna help me pick a suit for the wedding or should I ask Azriel? I wanna look tight as fuck." LINA Goro snorted and scoffed. "I look like a guy qualified to give fashion advice?" JEN She laughed. "Good point. Just thought you'd like to see me suffer." LINA "Psh." He let go of her, finally, and pulled back, sticking his thumbnail in his mouth to chew. He eyed her for a moment. "You can't bring Azriel as your date. I don't want him there." JEN Larkin chuckled again- then stopped, Goro didn't look like he was joking, actually. Or did he? What the fuck. "You, uh." She squinted. "You serious?" LINA "I don't want anyone 'cept people who love me there. I don't--I don't want people looking at me." JEN "Oh." She frowned again and bit the inside of her cheek. "Hm. Yeah. Yeah, gotcha." LINA "Sorry." His gaze dropped to the deck. "I put his name on the list of people Pride can't hurt." JEN Larkin nodded, then realized he wasn't looking at her and gave his arm a squeeze. LINA "Nn." He glanced up at her. JEN "Oh, shut the fuck up. What? You want me to yell at you?" LINA "Yeah," he said glumly. JEN "Well." Larkin looked around, found a piece of splintered wood lying around and picked it up to chuck it at Goro. "Fuck you, then." LINA Goro threw up his hands to protect himself, and snorted. "Dick." He grinned at her. JEN "Should I hit that next?" Larkin glanced around for another projectile. LINA "Hey. No. God. What if I wanna have kids someday?" JEN "With whom?" LINA "Iuno. Maybe I'll find a lady." He thought of Morgan, but the idea of Morgan carrying a child was almost too fucking weird to tolerate. JEN Larkin grimaced, holding back a cackle. "Uh-huh. Alright. Hey, I know a few you could pay. How 'bout that?" LINA "Maybe. How much you gotta pay for growing a kid?" JEN "How the fuck would I know?" LINA "You own that brothel now, and shit. Figure you set the prices." JEN She waved him off. "Nah. That kinda thing ain't on the list of services. Gotta go other places for that." LINA "Huh." Goro scratched at his temple. "Well. I know pregnancy's real hard on people, and childbirth's dangerous, but I could give her free healing and shit. So that oughta cut down the cost some." He paused. "I should probably, um, talk about this with Hansel first, huh." JEN "Sure should, buddy." LINA "Bah. Well." He winced and waved it off. "I'll give it a few years. See how things are then." JEN "Hopefully less demon infested." LINA Goro nodded emphatically. JEN "Anyway..." Larkin took a look around at the pityful state of the ship. "Let's get going, yeah? I don't trust this fucking thing not to drown us." LINA "Sure thing." Goro linked his arm through hers so they could start off together. end Category:Text Roleplay